Epic Game of Cards (Not Really)
by DreamofChaos
Summary: He was invited to the Inuzuka Compound and he went half-asleep. Now he playing a stupid card game with Kiba that somehow caused Choji to faint. Well at least the game is so easy he can play without being in top condition, and at least his card have dragons that are kind of cool on them. Eh let's play. [One-Shot] or possible [Two-Shot] if wanted. [Tutorial to Buddyfight].


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Future Card Buddyfight or any other media appearing in this Fanfiction. I only own my OCs and Plot Twists.**

 **Summary: He was invited to the Inuzuka Compound and he went half-asleep. Now he playing a stupid card game with Kiba that somehow caused Choji to faint. Well at least the game is so easy he can play without being in top condition, and at least his card have dragons that are kind of cool on them. Eh let's play. [One-Shot] or possible [Two-Shot] if wanted. [Tutorial to Buddyfight].**

 **Posted October 20, 2016.**

 **Chapter 1: Epic Game of Cards (Not Really)**

* * *

 **(Epic Game of Cards)**

 _Inuzuka Compound_

Inside of the main house of the Inuzuka Compound sat nine pre-teens. Seven of them were sitting around a table in the middle where two boys are kneeling.

The two in the middle had different expressions on their faces. One looked triumphant while the other looked constipated.

"And to finish it off I attack you with **Jackknife Dragon**! Take him down Jack!" Yelled Kiba Inuzuka a young boy with brown hair and slit eyes. The boy swiped his hand dramatically to make himself look cooler.

"NNNOOO!" Cried and brown haired boy with dark eyes as an imaginary green three appeared next to him and soon dwindled to a orange zero. The brown haired boy or Choji Akimichi soon fell unconscious for some odd reason.

Kiba let out a booming laugh while pointing at Choji's unconscious body mockingly.

"That was stupid." A voice sounded causing Kiba to glare at the speaker.

The one who said it is a blonde boy with cerulean blue eyes wearing a bright 'kill me now' orange jumpsuit. The boy looked bored out of his mind as he gazed at Kiba.

"Wow I never thought I would see Naruto insult someone before." Said a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and a bang over her right eye, as her face held a small grin. The girl-Ino is also currently giving herself a manicure. The blonde boy now named Naruto just grunted.

"You can't really blame me, I mean seriously Choji FAINTED. He FAINTED! Come on!" The blonde ranted while pointing at Choji's still unconscious body.

"But I don't you shouldn't insult Kiba-kun like that Naruto-kun." A lavender eyed girl with her dark blue hair cut into a hime-cut said shyly. The girl's pointer fingers are pressed together and she had a crimson blush on her face.

"Hinata-chan i'm sorry but everything i'm saying is the truth. The game is stupid." Naruto said bluntly and rudely which is really out of character for him but he doesn't care.

Kiba had invited the Rookie Nine to his house for some odd reason and he decided to come instead of getting some sleep.

Safe to say he wasn't exactly happy when he found out they were going to play a card game. A damn card game, c'mon.

The card game that Naruto is talking about was recently released in the Elemental Countries and so far has been a hit with children.

The game is called Buddyfight and it really is simple. It's one vs. one with both players starting with ten lives. And the first person lose all ten loses the game. You deal damage to the opposing player by attacking with monster from three different spots. The left, the right, and the center. And you can only attack the player directly if there center is empty, the same rules apply to yourself.

There are different types of cards within the game.

 **Monster Cards** allow you to summon monsters, the monsters are divided between different worlds. Like **Jackknife Dragon** who is part of **Dragon World**.

 **Spell Cards** allow you to affect the battle field with different affects.

 **Item Cards** allow the player to equip the object to actually fight themselves.

And finally **Impact Cards** are basically finisher moves that can only be used after certain requirements are meant.

"Who cares what you think Naruto the other think it's awesome don't the-" Kiba's words were cut off as he noticed the state of his friends.

Shikamaru Nara is currently asleep while snoring silently.

Shino Aburame seemed to be asleep but you couldn't really tell because of his glasses.

Sasuke Uchiha is brooding in a corner of the room.

Sakura Haruno is fawning over said brooder.

Ino Yamanaka is giving herself a manicure while listening to their conversation at the same. Multi-tasking is a necessary skill for being a gossip queen.

Choji Akimichi is still unconscious, seriously is he dead or something.

Truly the only people paying any attention to the game or there conversation is Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto.

"Well Naruto if you think the game is stupid why don't you come over here and beat in a match? Or is you small brain about to fry itself from thinking too hard?" Kiba taunted Naruto to get a rise out of him, unfortunately he failed. Naruto's lack of sleep greatly reduced the speed of his actions and thought capabilities so the insult didn't really register in his mind.

"Fine i'll take you on Kiba." Naruto said walking towards the table in the middle. Quickly moving Choji's body he kneeled at the table and picked up Choji's deck.

"You ready." Kiba gave a toothy grin after his words while Naruto just nodded.

3

2

1

Buddyfight!

* * *

 **Kiba's Life: 10**

 **Naruto's Life: 10**

"I play for **Dragon World**." Kiba acted first by placing card with a green and red shield on it with a golden dragon and a golden sword and spear crossed.

"I play for **Dragon World**." Naruto copied the action lazily.

"I take the first turn, I play **Thousand Rapier Dragon** to the left." Kiba placed a card with a dragon wielding a rapier to his left spot.

* * *

 **Thousand Rapier Dragon**

 **Monster Card**

 **Size: 1**

 **Attack Points: 5000**

 **Defensive Points: 1000**

 **Damage Points: 2**

* * *

"Attack **Thousand Rapier Dragon**!" A spectral image of **Thousand Rapier Dragon** appeared before thrusting his rapier in a flurry of strikes.

Naruto yawned as green ten appeared next to him before dwindling down to eight.

 **Kiba's Life: 10**

 **Naruto's Life: 8**

"Your turn."

"Okay I **Draw** then **Charge** and **Draw**." Every player is allowed to draw one card per turn except for the first turn. Naruto then **Charged** which allows him to sacrifice one card to his gauge, which is the energy needed to cast **Spell** and **Impact Cards**. When a player **Charges** they are allowed to **Draw** again but remember you're only allowed to do this once every turn.

"I start by playing **Systemic Dagger Dragon** to the left and **Extreme Sword Dragon** to the center." A spectral purple dragon with techno body parts and a red dragon wearing armor and wielding a sword. Naruto used two different cards **Systemic Dagger Dragon** a size 1 **Monster** and **Extreme Sword Dragon** a size 2 **Monster**.

* * *

 **Systemic Dagger Dragon**

 **Monster Card**

 **Size: 1**

 **Attack Points: 3000**

 **Defensive Points: 3000**

 **Damage Points: 2**

* * *

 **Extreme Sword Dragon**

 **Monster Card**

 **Size: 2**

 **Attack Points: 5000**

 **Defensive Points: 4000**

 **Damage Points: 3**

* * *

The size of the monster is a really important fact when playing buddyfight. The most you can have on the field at once is up to 3. Using this to your advantage you can have either three size 1 **Monsters** , one size 2 and one size 1 **Monster** , or one size 3 **Monster**. This allows you to mix and combine the monsters to your advantage during the game.

" **Systemic Dagger Dragon** attack **Thousand Rapier Dragon** and **Extreme Sword Dragon** attack directly." Naruto commanded lazily.

The spectral purple dragon attacked by throwing hundreds of daggers at the rapier wielding dragon destroying it in the process. Next the armored dragon swung its sword aiming for Kiba.

Kiba flinched back as if he was hit by an actual sword, causing Naruto to stare at him blankly. Contemplating just how much of a dumbass Kiba really is. A green ten appeared next to Kiba before dwindling down to seven.

Attack Points and Defensive Point are also a pivotal part of the game and it's pretty obvious why.

Kiba picked himself up groaning in fake pain.

 **Naruto's Life: 8**

 **Kiba's Life: 7**

"Tch I underestimated you." Kiba said before grinning again.

"Okay I play **Systemic Dagger Dragon** to the left and **Latale Shield Dragon** to the right, and I equip **Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle**." A spectral red armored dragon with a shield and another purple spectral followed. Then a steel fist formed itself on Kiba's fist.

* * *

 **Latale Shield Dragon**

 **Monster Card**

 **Size: 1**

 **Attack Points: 2000**

 **Defensive Points: 4000**

 **Damage Points: 2**

* * *

 **Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle**

 **Item Card**

 **Attack Points: 2000**

 **Damage Points: 2**

* * *

" **Latale Shield Dragon** attack with me!" Kiba yelled before a spectral version of himself along with the armored dragon attacked **Extreme Sword Dragon** their combined Attack Points perfectly matched **Extreme Sword Dragon's** Defensive Points and you should always remember when a tie comes the attacker always wins. **Extreme Sword Dragon** was reduced to red pixels.

Players are also allowed to double and triple attack with their monsters.

"Go **Systemic Dagger Dragon**!" Kiba ordered and the dragon followed. It threw it's daggers towards Naruto who lazily raised his hand showing a card with a green dragon shield on it.

"I play **Green Dragon Shield**." A green dragon shield as the name suggests appeared before Naruto completely blocking the attack even giving him one life.

* * *

 **Green Dragon Shield**

 **Spell Card**

 _ **Special Ability**_ **: (Counter): Completely nullifies attack and gain 1 life.**

* * *

Kiba scowled at the move before ending his turn.

 **Naruto's Life: 9**

 **Kiba's Life: 7**

Naruto did the normal cycle and officially started his turn, but not before taking a look at his gauge which was up to three.

"I play **Blade Wing Dragon** to the right and equip **Dragonblade, Dragobrave**." A red dragon with spikes littering his body and a large greatsword appeared in Naruto's hand.

* * *

 **Blade Wing Dragon**

 **Monster Card**

 **Size: 1**

 **Attack Points: 2000**

 **Defensive Points: 2000**

 **Damage Points: 2**

* * *

 **Dragonblade, Dragobrave**

 **Item Card**

 **Attack Points: 5000**

 **Damage Points: 3**

* * *

"Everyone attack." Naruto simply said as a spectral of him and his monsters attacked Kiba who could currently be considered a ghost by how pale he is. The overall power of the three attacks would finish him but he had a counter.

" **White Dragon Shield**!"

* * *

 **White Dragon Shield**

 **Spell Card**

 _ **Special Ability**_ **: (Counter): Reduces the damage dealt by 2.**

* * *

Different from the **Green Dragon Shield** that completely negates damaged and adds one life. But **White Dragon Shield** doesn't just negate damage it actually just reduces it by two.

Naruto just stared blankly at the move before ending his turn.

 **Naruto's Life: 9**

 **Kiba's Life: 2**

"Okay I **Draw** and attack you three."

All of Kiba's monster attacked Naruto for a total of six damage and ended his turn.

 **Naruto's Life: 3**

 **Kiba's Life: 2**

"I **Draw** and play my **Impact Card**."

3 gauge.

No monsters in the center of either players.

And the opponent has 3 lives or less.

The conditions are **set**.

A giant mechanical fist with a rocket on the bottom appeared miles above Inuzuka Compound. Its gears turned as it positioned it to head straight forward the Inuzuka Compound. It's rocket fired up and flew towards Kiba's position.

" **Gigantic Crusher**." Naruto said with a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

 **Gigantic Crusher**

 **Impact Card**

 **Damage Points: 4**

 **Requirements:**

 **Opponent must have 4 life or less.**

 **Pay 3 gauge**

 **Damage cannot be reduced.**

* * *

Kiba stared horrified as his death approached him. Awesome music soon started playing in Kiba's mind as his life flashed before his eyes.

The fist collided.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Kiba yelled as his body was violently thrown back. The cards in his hand and on his side of the table mysteriously scattered in the air. A green two appeared next to him and slowly dwindled down to zero.

 **Naruto's Life: 3**

 **Kiba's Life: 0**

* * *

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki Won!**_

* * *

Oh and Kiba fainted.

Naruto yawned, too tired to care about the fact Kiba fainted.

"Hey guys let's go." Naruto called the rest who all seemed to either wake up or start paying attention to the world around them and started leaving the Inuzuka Compound leaving Choji and Kiba.

As Naruto was walking home he suddenly perked up as if he was shocked. He turned towards the general direction of the Inuzuka Compound and yelled.

"KIBA YOU BASTARD YOU CALLED ME STUPID!"

Back at the Inuzuka Compound, Hana Inuzuka looked up as if she heard something.

"Wow Kiba got your ass kicked in a game and you're probably going to get your ass kicked tomorrow by whoever that is." Hana said before walking back upstairs while turning off the lights on the first floor leaving Kiba and Choji in the dark.

"Well I don't pity you."

* * *

 _ **End**_

 **I got the idea for this while writing my chapter for one of my stories. One of my reasons for doing this is because there is like two stories in this crossover section. SO I decided to be the writer that gets there early before it blows up. (It probably isn't).**

 **I don't really think this will get that much attention but reviews are much appreciated.**

 **I also hope I successfully explained buddyfight for those that have never heard of it. Also you can watch the episodes of it on Youtube. I suggest you only watch as a passing thing, I usually listen to it while reading fanfiction.**

 **Also I know for Gigantic Crusher you need to have a fist card equipped but this is fanfiction.**

 **This is currently a One-Shot but can also be a Two-Shot if wanted.**

 **Reveiw please.**

 **JJplayz out!**


End file.
